


Dominance Is Confidence

by MisterBroflovski



Category: Metallica
Genre: Hair Pulling, Helplessness, M/M, Mild Kink, PWP, Pool Table, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBroflovski/pseuds/MisterBroflovski
Summary: Lars decides to teach Jason a little lesson about Dominance.





	Dominance Is Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> The porn that I wrote for my friend after she presented the idea. This takes place between takes of the Binge & Purge Special Advert, that Lars and Jason did, back in 1992. Enjoy

"Don't try to escape this Jason, or I'll really fuck you up." 

Lars places a knee on the edge of the pool table and hoists himself up. His hands land back on my wrists again, as he straddles over my waist. 

He seems uncomfortably blasé about the way I'm reacting to his advances. I guess he's pinned someone to a pool table before. 

"Oh Jason, you're giggling like an idiot."

I am giggling like an idiot. I can't help it. If I wasn't nervous before I sure as hell am now. He's settling on my groin and his hair is draped down on one side of his head. I hate admitting it, but he looks good when he throws his hair over his shoulders like that. 

He gives me a cynical chuckle. 

"You look like you're gonna cry." 

"N-no, I'm good, I'm okay-" 

Lars lets go of one hand of mine and keeps his hair out of his face. He ducks out of view, and then I feel his stubble against my neck. 

"Y-yeah, okay, okay-..." 

I start to squirm underneath him while his lips attach to my neck. If this is some sort of twisted joke, it's not very funny. Despite the fact that I'm laughing. I honestly can't help it. 

He keeps kissing my neck and it's making me...uncomfortable? I think? It's making my back arch, and it's trying to arch against Lars, but I'm not letting it. One of his hands travels down my shoulder and onto my chest, and his tongue lands on my neck. 

"L-Lars, cut it out man, you're freaking me out-" 

"Oh, can it, Newkid." 

The sounds of him kissing my neck gets unbearably close to my ear. Then it really starts to alarm me, because he tugs at my earlobe with his teeth and laughs in my ear. 

"Ah-Christ-Lars, ouch," 

Lars' hair is tickling my throat. He's still kissing my neck, a little harder now, and he's teasing over the sensitive crevice of my jaw with his tongue. I can't bring myself to kick him off of me, I don't know if I'm physically incapable of it or what, but he's not a very big guy, he's stick-thin. 

"Lars, stop. This is the-..th-the last time I'm telling you that," 

He laughs and his teeth take the skin of my neck. 

"Fuck!" 

"What are you gonna do about it Newkid? You're a total wreck," 

"nervous, nervous wreck."

With each 'nervous', Lars moves his hips down against me. The muscles in my back relax and I melt into the pool table. Jesus Christ, that felt good. Don't you fucking dare do it again. 

"Ah-Lars, I said-"

"Yeah, you said."

He grabs at my shirt and starts to unbutton it, bottom up. 

"You're a cocky asshole, Newkid. That's what you are." 

He gets halfway up my buttons.

"You act like a nervous pussy one second, then turn around and try to press dominance. I'm not buying it." 

His legs squeeze my hips a little tighter when he unbuttons my collar. He pulls the shirt open and now my chest is exposed. 

"Dominance is a matter of confidence, Jason."

He lowers himself so that his head meets my chest, then he kisses my collarbone. 

"You look like a nervous little bitch right now." 

He sits back up on my groin and stares down at me, brushing his hair out of his face. My eyebrows draw upward. 

"Let me teach you a thing or two."

I watch as his legs split further and he has my groin free. He unzips my pants and tugs them away from my waist, again, all without any fight from me. 

"Lars-" I whine, trying to catch my waistband before my dick is exposed. 

"Yes, Newkid?" I fail. He's got my pants around my thighs now, and he scans me again. 

"Ohoho, Jason, I thought you didn't like this?" 

What is he talking about? 

His hand rubs against my cock and I cringe. 

I'm hard, apparently. 

"I don't, Lars-stop-.."

"Stop? Stop what?" 

He grips my cock and travels even further down the pool table. "Lars-"

"Stop this?" 

He pulls my boxers away and takes my dick in his hand. Jesus fucking Christ? What the hell does he think he's doing?! How drunk is he?! 

"Yes-stop it, Lars, I swear to fuck-"

He's got me on the table, with my feet dangling off, and he's standing between my legs. 

He gives me this toxic grin and presses my dick up to it. He's even giggling, because he's going against my wishes at every turn and I'm still..

I'm still not doing anything to stop him. 

His tongue pokes out from between his lips and gently licks the tip of my dick. And then he stops, immediately, retracting his tongue. He's watching for a reaction. 

"If you want me to stop, then fine, I won't suck you off and you can go explain to James that you're too busy jerking off to help us move shit,"

Lars steps away from my helpless body and puts his hands up. 

When his hand leaves my dick I groan in defeat. My head drops to the table and my hands cover my face. 

"Keep going." I mumble. 

He laughs and licks his lips. "That's what I thought." 

His elbows land on my thighs and his fingers wrap back around my cock. I cannot, for the life of me, believe I'm letting Lars do this to me. I can't help but think there's some sort of camera or something hidden in this room, because thinking that Lars would just suck me off for no reason seems a bit too hopeful to be a reality. 

I know exactly what he's doing. He's trying to belittle me, and he's doing a pretty good job. He's got half my dick in his mouth, and his cheeks are hollowed out, but I can still feel the little upturn of his lips. He keeps brushing his hair out of his face, and it keeps falling, framing around my dick. To try and do my best not to show him that I'm genuinely enjoying what he's doing, I guess I could throw him around a little-

Ah, Jesus, that felt good. He used some of that spit he worked up as an excuse to stuff as much of my dick into his throat as he could. He stopped when he almost gagged. 

What was I on about? Oh yeah, throwing him around. 

I twist around some of all that hair and yank his head back down to do that again. He does gag this time, and his other hand claws at my thigh, but shit, if he's gonna make me look like a little bitch may as well make the best of it. He groans against me, to tell me that what I did wasn't all that great for him, I don't really care though. 

I stare up at the ceiling while I guide Lars' head up and down against me. But eventually I notice that he's moving his head on his own now, my hand is just pointlessly gripping his hair. He's got complete control of me again. He squeezes my thigh a couple times, pushing it farther away from my other leg. His nose hits my navel, and I buck against him. 

His nails dig into my leg again, he toys with the waistband of my pants to keep from gagging. 

"Fuck-..Lars-"

He only giggles and does it again. My fingers twist more desperately into his hair. "Lars-please..fuck..hurry up-"

He basically spits out my dick and wipes his mouth. "Hurry? What, you don't want me to take it real slow?" Lars doesn't take his hand away though, he squeezes harder and drags it up and down just as slow as he said his smart ass comment. I don't look him in the eye, I stare at the ceiling. 

"Pull my hair a little harder and I'll give you what you want." 

My heart starts to thump faster and my face heats up. Alright, then go back and I'll pull it as hard as you fucking want. 

He goes back to the task at hand and I grip his hair again, exceptionally tighter. I buck against his face and he groans, but he doesn't gag. I guess I need my other hand. Now both of my hands are tugging at his hair, fucking his mouth. 

His throat spasms and he starts to scratch up my thigh. 

"Agh-fuck...like that.." 

I just want him to choke on me, honestly. Christ, that feels fucking good..gag louder.

He chokes and starts to tear up. He's trying to scramble away from me, his nails are cratering my leg, but he brought this on himself. 

I feel him open his mouth around my to catch his breath, but I pull him against me. "Don't you fucking stop now."

His hands are shaking violently and his face is scrunched up in pain. 

Grotesque choking sounds filled the air. 

"Fuuuck...keep going.." 

Lars' breathing is fast and shallow against my navel. Mine is too, if I keep fucking his throat like this I'm going to lose it. 

Sweat has broken out against his forehead. I'm probably partially suffocating him, but whatever. 

He pulls off for a second to breathe, and he wheezes, "Hhh-Jason, stop-"

Fuck you. I pull him back onto my cock and get my money's worth. 

"Who's the little bitch now?" I groan, grinding up against his face. 

I can hear myself unraveling. My legs are starting to quiver, too. I know I told Lars to hurry up, but now this feels so good that I don't want him to stop. I don't want to cum yet, no-no not yet-..

"Unhh-Lars-Fuck, I'm gonna cum-stop..mmmh.."

I let go of his hair in hopes that he'll do as he was told, but he doesn't. He pushes both of my legs apart and keeps going at the same pace I had taught him. Soon I'm scratching at the table and my moans are getting weaker. 

I was about to kick him away, but my knees went weak and I came pretty fucking hard. 

My head drops back hard and my vision goes blank for a minute. All I can focus on is trying to get my breathing back to normal. 

While I sit up in the table, Lars is still leaning on it, with his mouth open for me to see. 

A mixture of cum and spit is filling is mouth, it drips off of his tongue and onto the table. 

Dear lord, he looks good. 

I grab his head again, yank it far back and move my mouth against his ear. Through my teeth, I say, "Don't you dare spit it out."

He swallows loud enough for me to hear. 

"Gooooood." 

I slide off of the table and flip Lars around so that he faces the table. He yelps, quietly. 

"Lick it off the table." 

"What?"

"You fucking heard me." 

I push his head down toward the table and with my other hand I grab his hip and press my groin against his ass. 

I don't let go of his head until he licks what he dripped off of the table, and then he rolls on his toes and grinds back against me. 

"What? You expect me to fuck you now?"

He nods and his hands shake around the edge of the table. 

I grind against him again and he groans. 

"Tough shit, princess." 

I let go and throw him to the side. He whimpers as I start to walk away. 

"Newkid, get your ass back over here or I swear to fucking god I will fire you." 

I grin and roll my eyes. 

"Fine. Take off your belt."


End file.
